


Anakin Skywalker Drabbles

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Childhood, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Love, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sleepy Cuddles, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination





	Anakin Skywalker Drabbles

**Anon said: " Lmao 25 with anakin from your new prompt list please!"**

Haha, I love that one, you got it hun!

_Anakin Skywalker + “Mm…your kid before five in the morning.”_

* * *

 

Wails carried through the air, loud enough to not possibly be ignored. With a groan you turned to your side, quietly hoping the desperate cries would die out soon. You had only recently fallen into a restful sleep and were so looking forward to relishing in it. Your infant however had other plans.

Groaning again you turned to face Anakin, your eyes barely even open.

“Ani…Ani wakeup.”

He groaned in response, obviously being roused from just as deep of sleep as you. His brows furrowed as he shifted his head on the pillow.

“No.”

Your eyes faintly opened, rolling slightly at Anakin’s comment.

“Wakeup, you need to check on the baby.”

He sighed as he settled back into the bed, “I need to?”

“Yeah.”

“Mm…your kid before five in the morning.”

Your brows furrowed as you watched Anakin’s face become peaceful again. Giving him a light shove to the shoulder you watched him awake again at the sudden contact.

“I’m the one who brought them into this world.”

Anakin sighed as his eyes opened again, a faint smile across his lips.

“You would bring that up.”

You gave him a smirk back as you settled yourself comfortably again under the covers. Slowly Anakin sat up from the bed, stretching his arms out with a soft groan and a pop of his joints. Shifting his legs off to the side he sighed.

“I’ll be back.”

You nodded as your eyelids fell heavy once again, hearing Anakin’s footfalls pad against the floor. Moments later you heard his softer voice attempting to soothe your infant. As much as you tried to lull yourself back to sleep, you couldn’t help but strain to hear what he was whispering to them.

Even though you could hardly make out the words you could hear the soft tone of his voice. Within moments the babies cries softened, nearly disappearing to a quieter cooing noise. Smiling to yourself you nestled under the covers suddenly seeing Anakin come back into the room with the infant in his arms. You shook your head faintly.

“Everytime.”

It was known to you now that anytime either of you tried to keep the infant in a room of its own, you always caved. They almost always ended up in your bedroom again, their corner of the quarters nearly forgotten.

Anakin smiled back at you as he carefully sat on the bed, “Can you blame me?”

Looking to him with your infant in his arms you sighed with a look of absolute content on your face, “No, I really can’t.”


End file.
